Apologies
by Araminta Ditch
Summary: Elizabeth is sorry for what she's done. Willabeth ONESHOT. Rated M for a reason. Post DMC.


**Author's Note: **I am aware that this moment has been written a couple of times, but I was so disappointed with the relationship between Will and Elizabeth during the movie, that I had to write it. This oneshot is far more in depth and detailed, simply to satisfy myself and other Will/Liz shippers out there. Enjoy.

-x-x-x-

The atmosphere between the two was unimaginably cold and heavy, and Elizabeth longed to break the growing tension. She and William stood quietly in the back of the shed of Tia Dalma while the rest of their companions rested in the front. There was limited sleeping space, and the two were sharing a room.

She had no doubts that William had seen her with Jack Sparrow, though she wasn't quite sure how much he had seen. Had he seen her mercilessly shackle him to the bow of his own ship, leaving him there to die? Was that why he was so bitter towards her? Did he think her a ruthless killer, or had he missed that important bit and acted this way simply out of jealousy? Either way, Elizabeth felt incredibly guilty and longed to make it up to him, yet she wasn't sure where to begin.

She glanced over to him and saw that he was sitting on the edge of his makeshift cot, head bent down into his hands.

'_He doesn't deserve me,'_ the girl thought bitterly as she ached to go over and hold him.

Elizabeth tore herself away from the saddening sight and cursed herself. She cursed herself and her confounded 'curiosity' as Jack had called it. The girl couldn't deny that she had been curious, that curiosity even overwhelmed her feelings for Will. Though, the moment she had kissed Jack Sparrow, she knew her feelings held no grounds. It was simply curiosity, and once it was quelled, she felt no desire for the legendary captain. She could never harbor the same feelings for him that she had always harbored for Will.

Shrugging off her jacket, Elizabeth sat upon the edge of her own cot. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it almost instantly. William certainly deserved an apology, yet she wasn't able to speak to him.

A rustling sound from Will's side of the cramped room diverted her attention from her thoughts and she glanced back at him once again. He had removed his shirt and was settling into the bed, lying flat on his stomach. Elizabeth was immediately startled and disturbed to find the littering of lashes across his back. All that he had endured was for her, and she had broken his trust.

Will turned his head to look over at her once, his expression stony, before he turned again and faced away from her. Elizabeth bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears.

'_I'm sorry.'_

She arranged the cot comfortably before settling down. Turning her head into the thin pillow, she cried silently, her tears burning trails down her cheeks and wetting the thick fabric beneath her. Elizabeth did not stop until she felt that she had not a single tear left to shed, and so she lay still, not sleeping, void of all thought except for the one that kept running through her head; _'I'm sorry.'_

She was sorry. Sorry for killing Jack. Sorry for her curiosity. Sorry for breaking the one man she had always loved.

Elizabeth lay there for a long while, and it was well into the night before she made even the slightest movement to turn and watch Will as he slept. His back rose and fell with each breath he took and just the sight of the line of cuts upon his back nearly sent her crying once again.

Unable to endure any more of the guilt she suffered, Elizabeth rose from her cot and silently made her way over to her sleeping fiancé. She stood for a moment, gazing upon the piteous image of a nearly broken man before she sat on the edge of his bed and traced her fingers tenderly over one of the long gashes across his back. She winced internally, knowing she was the cause for all of this pain.

Her fingers remained on his skin as Elizabeth settled herself next to Will, lying as close as possible. She kissed his shoulder gently as she felt the prickling sensation of tears once again engulf her. Will however, turned his head and she gasped in surprise, quickly wiping them away.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her coldly, though his eyes were soft.

Elizabeth turned onto her back and closed her eyes, a tear escaping to run down the side of her face. Out of habit, Will's fingers quickly brushed it away.

"You can talk to me, Elizabeth," Will whispered quietly, his dark eyes searching her face for a sign of anything.

Elizabeth turned to him and took a deep breath, which was shuddered with a small sob.

"You don't deserve me, Will," she finally managed to say and he furrowed his brow, puzzled.

"I'm not quite sure I understand, Elizabeth."

"I'm not a good person." Elizabeth paused and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I betrayed you. I betrayed you so that I could kill him."

William looked genuinely confused. "Elizabeth, he elected to stay behind, he…"

"I didn't leave him a choice, Will!" she interjected hysterically. "I chained him to that ship and left him there to die… and I'm not sorry."

Will's eyes searched hers.

"Why?" was all Will managed to ask.

"For you… for us. I wanted to give our future a chance. I didn't want to die without you," she closed her eyes in shame and Will gently lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing her skin softly as he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers. His lips lingered for a moment before he pulled away, all bitterness gone.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, and she said the same before crushing her lips against his in a much more passionate embrace. Elizabeth wrapped her arms tenderly around his shoulders, entwining her fingers in his long, russet locks. His tongue probed her bottom lip cautiously and she opened her mouth eagerly, allowing him access. Will stroked her tongue with his own until the lightheaded feelings overwhelmed him and he had to pull away.

Will gazed down upon his beloved adoringly and drank in her appearance. Her hair was in disarray, her face covered with grime and dirt and whatnot, with several clean trails left behind from tears. Her lips were pouted and swollen from their previous exchange. In his eyes, Elizabeth was simply stunning.

Elizabeth raised her head to kiss him once again, but he pulled away after a few seconds. Breathing deeply, Will blushed.

"I'm afraid I cannot continue, Elizabeth. We are in too compromising a position and I don't trust that I will be able to stop."

Elizabeth regarded him quietly for a moment before kissing him on the cheek and raising her lips to his ear.

"I don't want you to stop, Will. Nor did I ever."

That was all the answer he needed and Will once again plundered her mouth hungrily, his fingers traveling to the front of her oversized shirt. With her permission, he deftly unhooked the buttons and pushed the fabric over her shoulders. Elizabeth removed her arms from around his neck to remove the shirt completely.

Will's breath caught in his throat as he kissed a path down her neck and between her breasts. He paused for a moment to lavish attention on both peaks, delighted by the number of sounds she made in response to his touch before bringing his head back up to capture her lips in a dizzying kiss.

Elizabeth could feel that she aroused him, and this empowered her with a sense of boldness. With a half smile against his lips, Elizabeth reached for the front of his trousers and unhooked the buckle before touching him tentatively through the fabric.

He groaned involuntarily and reached for her trousers as well, quickly pushing them off her body. Pausing his actions for a brief moment, Will sat up to remove his pants completely before returning to Elizabeth. The feel of skin upon skin was electrifying for the both of them, though it broke Will out of his lustful trance. He gazed down at Elizabeth who was flushed with excitement and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You are sure?" Will had to ask. He did not want to do anything that she would later regret.

Elizabeth nodded and pressed her lips against his in a brief, yet loving kiss.

"Help me forget, Will," she requested in a whisper.

William could only oblige, and he entered her slowly, aware that since it was her very first time, it would be painful for her.

General discomfort suddenly gave way to a sharp pain and Elizabeth gasped, finding the pain unexpected, though she really had no idea what was to be expected in the first place.

Will smothered her face in light kisses, muttering an apology between each one. Elizabeth breathed deeply and kissed him back, before nudging her hips against his slightly, signaling him to continue.

Pressing his lips to her forehead, William pulled his hips away before pushing into her again slowly. It was almost agony to be going so slow, but he wanted to be sure Elizabeth was comfortable.

The stinging had subsided, giving way to a wave of unfamiliar sensations for Elizabeth. He felt strange and foreign to her, though wonderfully so, and with each movement of his hips, wave after wave of pleasure was sent to her body. She ached for something, though she was completely unaware of what it was, and she arched her back, forcing her body further into his.

William gasped and quickened his pace unintentionally, eliciting a delighted groan from Elizabeth. Caught up in the moment, Will bent his head to kiss her slowly as his hips increased further still in pace. He was becoming quickly out of breath, as was she.

Elizabeth clung desperately to Will's body, hoping for a finish, for she was sure the endless pleasure would drive her insane. Her wish was granted as she reached her pinnacle, responding with a cry that was smothered by Will's lips.

Will continued with a few more swift strokes before he too reached his climax, emptying himself into her, and collapsed against her body.

They lay for several moments in a dazed oblivion, both in wonder of what had just occurred. Will was the first to move, and he removed himself from her body and kissed her lovingly. He remained still atop her, however, and Elizabeth did not complain, contented to hold his body in her arms. She kissed his forehead gently and sighed, weaving her fingers into his hair.

"I'm sorry, Will," she whispered softly as she closed her eyes tiredly, the day finally catching up with her.

Will smiled.

"You don't have to be."


End file.
